Brothers
by djpes
Summary: What if there was another reason why Arthur and Merlin having a strong bound what if they were brothers AU
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose above the castle of Camelot and the servants were up early doing their chores. All was peaceful until a tall raven-hair boy came running down the hall trying to balance a tray of food. This made the other servants smile; the boy had been working in the castle for almost a year and everyone already liked him.  
"Merlin slow down, you're going to hurt yourself," said Gwen, the hand maid to Morgana and a friend of Merlin's.

"Hey Gwen," said Merlin with a huge smile.

"Let me guess. You're running late to wake Arthur up," said Gwen with amused look on her face.

"Yep, I slept in again," said Merlin with a cheeky grin.

"Well, you better hurry! You know how grumpy Arthur can get if he's woken up late," said Gwen with a smile.

"Right, bye," said Merlin as he rushed down the hall until he reached Arthur's chamber. The royal was still fast asleep so Merlin quickly put the tray down on the table and walked over to the curtains, pulling them open and letting the sunshine flood in to the room.  
"Morning, Sire," said Merlin with a smile.

"Ugh, I hate when you do that," moaned Arthur, sitting up in bed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a lazy clotpole,"said Merlin with a cheeky grin, which made Arthur roll his eyes and throw a pillow that narrowly missed Merlin's head.

"Idiot," said Arthur as he walked over to the table and started to eat breakfast. Meanwhile, Merlin carried on with his chores while still keeping up their banter. They were interpreted by a knock on the chamber door.  
"Enter," said Arthur. A second later Leon, one of the best knights in Camelot, entered.

"Sire, your father has requested that you go to the council chamber," said Leon.

"Right, come on Merlin," said Arthur as he walked out of his room with Merlin. When they reached the council room, the council, Uther, and Gaius were there already seated around the table.  
"Father," said Arthur, bowing slightly.

"Arthur, I have decided to teach you more about ruling, which involves council meetings," said Uther with a smile. Then he noticed Merlin.  
"Your manservant can go," said Uther with a wave. Merlin nodded and want to leave the room, but not before sending a smug smile to Arthur. It earned him a glare from the blonde so Merlin quickly dashed out the room.

Merlin spent the next hour just wondering around the castle, bored out of his mind. He somehow managed to find himself in a part of the castle that he'd never been in before. He got wandering down random hallways until one door caught his eyes. It looked really old- there were even cobwebs crossing the door, which confused Merlin, because all the doors were kept clean. Might as well have a look , thought Merlin as he opened the door with a loud creaking sound

When he entered the room it was covered in dust and had an old bed right in the middle. The room looked like it hadn't been touched in years. He walked around the room, inspecting old pieces of furniture. Then he noticed a wooden toy dragon on a drawer. He felt something familiar about the toy, so he went over to it and picked it up. Then he felt magic swarm around him and was thrown into a vision.

-Start of vision-

Merlin saw the room he had been in, but it looked different. There was less dust and no spider webs anywhere, and the furniture looked brand new. Suddenly a young woman entered the room. She had long blond hair and was quite pretty. She was carrying what looked like a toddler around 3 years old. Suddenly the woman started to talk:  
"Arthur, stay here while I get your toy," said the woman with a smile. Arthur just stared gigging.

The woman walked over to the drawer, picked it up, and returned to Arthur, handing him the toy. Arthur started to make dragon sounds.  
"You know you'll have to share that once your brother comes along," said the woman.

-End of vision-

"Wow, Arthur has a brother," said Merlin to himself, shocked. So many questions where running around his mind, like who was this brother, and what happened to him? Merlin decided to ask Gaius later and started to leave the room, but as he opened the door he came face to face with Morgana.

"Merlin, you're not allowed in here," said Morgana, quickly pulling Merlin out of the doorway and shutting it.

"Sorry," said Merlin, a little confused that why he wouldn't be allowed in the room.

"It's okay Merlin, no harm done, "said Morgana, giving the younger boy a reassuring smile.

"Why aren't I allowed to go in there?" Asked Merlin.

"It belonged to Arthur's mother. Uther has banned anyone from entering the room, understand?" Said Morgana with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I think so," said Merlin, nodding.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going," said Morgana, turning to leave, but was stopped by Merlin.

"Can I follow you? I have no idea how I ended up in the part of the castle," said Merlin, which earned a chuckle from Morgana.

"Sure, come on," said Morgana as they started to walk back to the main part of the castle.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been ages since I updated sorry**

* * *

Merlin and Morgana made their way in to the main hallway of the castle where they could see servant's and knights going about their business Merlin turned to face Morgana "Thanks for helping me get back to the main hallway "said Merlin with a kind smile

"It's fine i got to go meet Gwen in my room "said Morgana as she approached the staircase that lead to her room but as she got to the first step she turned around to face the younger boy "And try to stay out of trouble "smirked Morgana with amused look on her face

"Hey i don't get in to that much "started Merlin but was cut off by Morgana giving him her famous don't lie to me look "Fine i promise "replied Merlin with a huge grin

"Good boy "chuckled Morgana as she made her way up the stairs and disappeared as she got higher up the steps Merlin just shook his head and started to make his way to Guise chamber once he got there he saw Gaius standing at his work Station mixing some strange potions

"Hey Guise can I talk to you for a seconded?"asked Merlin taking a seat at was sitting in the middle of the chamber which Merlin found a bit odd since Guise usually keeps the chairs at the table or somewhere else in the room depending on how many patience's he was looking after

"Of Course my boy" said Guise with a smile as he poured some green liquid in to a small bottle over the last year Merlin had learned not to ask about that sort of stuff because most of the time the answer made him feel sick so he just decide to tell Guise what happened

"Something really strange happen to me a wee while go" said Merlin which made Guise give him a concerned look

"What happened? "asked Guise giving the young boy his full attention

"Arthur gave me a few hours off since he as a council meeting so I decided to wonder around the castile then i ended up in a bit of the castle at i never been in before i also discovered this at had spider webs on so i decided to go inside at when i noticed a toy dragon sitting on drawer i picked it up and a vision but it was of the past it showed Arthur and his mum " explained Merlin Guise just stared in thought for a second before shaking himself out of it

"I think your vision was caused because some objects can hold importing memories of the user even long after the person as forgetting i read about it a few times " Guise

"Ok but there was something odd about my version Arthur mother was pregnant but Arthur doesn't have a brother" said Merlin confusing written all over his face at why Guise didn't look surprised

"Arthurs mother was pregnant but we lost both them during the birth ?" answered Guise Merlin raised a eyebrow at the old man he could tell at Guise wasn't tell the whole truth he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Arthur walking in

"There you are i been looking for you i need you to wash my amour and to clean the stable" said Arthur was a smirk as he heard Merlin groan and he gave a small nod to Guise

"Fine Clotpole"said Merlin starting to walk out of the door

"I heard at " shouted Arthur

"I wasn't trying to be quit about it"said Merlin with a chuckle as he walked out the chamber Arthur just smiled a shook his head and gave a quick good by to Guise before leaving

* * *

 **Sorry its been ages since i updated Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry I haven't updated in ages but am back**

* * *

Merlin was woken up by the morning sun streaming through his chamber window he sat up with a light groan he had a dream about the vision about Arthur mother for the third night in a row he had tried to ask Guise about his dreams but every time he asked Guise would brush him off or send him on some errands around Camelot he was brought out of his thoughts by banging on his chamber door "Merlin hurry up your going to be late for work !"shouted Guise

I'll be there in just a moment," replied Merlin quickly jump out of his bed and rushed around the room finding his clothes and dressing himself and tying his handkerchief around his neck and rushing out his chamber door to see that Guise was lying a bowl of broth and some bread on the table

"Just in time for breakfast my boy, "said Guise with a kind smile

"Sorry Guise but am going to be late I'll grab something later," said Merlin as he ran out of their chamber

"Make sure you do ! " shouted Guise as the boy ran out of the chamber making the old man shake his head knowing that merlin wouldn't get anything to eat

Merlin sprinted down the corridors of the castle dodging past servant's and nobles alike after a five minute sprint he finally reached Arthurs Chambers when Merlin opened the door he could see that Arthur was still fast asleep with his head buried in the pillow and Merlin could have sworn he saw a bit of drool dripping down from the young royal. Merlin just shrugged and want over to the window and pulled open the curtains and shouted " Rise and Shine !" making Arthur jump up from his bed almost falling off

"Merlin will you stop doing at every Moring," moaned Arthur getting out of his bed and stretching

"Wouldn't have to do it every Moring if you weren't so lazy sire," replied Merlin with smirk as he want to pull out Arthur clothes for the day

"I am not lazy"said Arthur sending a glare at Merlin

"Says the person who needs someone to dress him, "replied Merlin with a smirk knowing Arthur wouldn't have a response to that they spent the next couple of minutes in silence as Merlin helped Arthur get dressed after they where done he could see a small grin spread across Arthur face

"And did I forget to tell you that we will be going hunting today," said Arthur with a snug smile knowing that Merlin hated hunting

"Yes Sire "groaned Merlin

"Good now go and get the supplies we will need and meet me and the knights in the courtyard once you finished, "ordered Arthur going over to his table and sitting down

"Yes Sire, "replied Merlin as he finished cleaning up Arthur chamber before sprinting off to start his assign task first he had to go to the stable and ask the stable boy to ready the horses. then Merlin want to gather supplies in case they decided to camp all together it took him half an hour to finish his task before meeting Arthur and the knights in the courtyard

"Its about time you showed up,"said Arthur rolling his eyes Merlin chose not to responded to that and turned to face one of the knights Sire Edward a tail man with blond hair and green eyes who had a smirk plastid on his face

"Sire Isn't Merlin a little young to come hunting? , " asked Sire Edward which made both Merlin and Arthur roll their eyes

"You tell that joke every time he go hunting and anyway Arthur only a couple of years older than me, "replied Merlin mounting his horse

"Yeah older and wiser," smirked Arthur

"I don't know about being wiser," said Merlin earing a glare from Arthur but before the Prince could respond Leon interrupted him

"Sire I suggest we start heading out before we lose to much daylight," said Leon knowing if Arthur and Merlin got in to one of their moods they be here all day

"Yes of course you right,"said Arthur as they started to head out of the castile they rode for about and hour before they came to a clearing which a had a huge willow tree in the middle Merlin could feel a great deal of magic energy coming from the tree which confused Merlin he never felt a tree this strong with magic before

"Sire what are we doing here ?, " asked Merlin as he got off his horse along with the knights

"This place use to be my mother favourite spot to go think well at what my father use to tell me anyway," said Arthur tying his horse to the tree while the others did the same

"Ok but why are we here?"asked Merlin rising a eyebrow

" Because I fancied a change of scenery "replied Arthur with a shrug "A enough questions lets get hunting ,"added Arthur grabbing his cross bow

"Yes sire," replied The knights

"Merlin since your useless at hunting you'll set up the camp, "ordered Arthur

"Yes Sire," said Merlin happy at he didn't have to do any hunting Arthur gave him a nod before he and the knights wondered in to the forest Merlin went about set in up the camp. But as he did so he could feel the tree pulling at his magic telling him to touch the tree out of curiosity he obeyed and touch the tree as soon as his hands touched it was thrown in to another vision

Start of Vison

Merlin looked around he was still the clearing everything was the same apart all the camping stuff and horse were gone and sitting down next to the tree was the Arthur mother reading a book he then heard the sound of horses approaching Merlin turned his head to see who it was. It was Uther he looked a lot younger with less gray hair "Igraine what have told you about go out of the castile without an escort ," scolded Uther but couldn't hide the smile on his face

"It hard to get any peace and quite when their a bunch of guards standing around staring at you"said Igraine with a smirk as she closed her book

"I see you point dear ,"chuckled Uther "Anyway how the baby doing ? ," asked Uther bending down and kissing his wife stomach

"He been a good baby"smiled Igraine

"At good to hear now let head back to the Castile" said Uther helping his wife up and heading to his horse

End of Vison

Merlin was brought out of his vision just in time to see an arrow heading straight that him

* * *

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was brought out of his vision just in time to see an arrow heading straight that him he managed to drop to the ground just in time as the arrow hit the bit of the tree where Merlin head had been mere seconds ago. Merlin quickly scrambled to his feet just in time to see eight bandits coming in to the clearing all of them already having their swords drawn "Looks a boy all by himself this is going to be easy pickings," said One of bandits who Merlin assumed was the leader of this group of men he was a brute of man with saggy ginger hair and a messy beard

"I wouldn't call it easy pickings," replied Merlin with a smirk as he got ready to use his magic at a moment notice

"Why you little shite" sneered The leader of the bandits as he started to approach him. Merlin was about to use his magic to defend himself but stopped when he felt at Arthur and the knights where very close and he know he couldn't exposed his magic at would be a death sentence so Merlin decided to wait for help. The leader of the bandits approached him easily towering over Merlin the man then used the handle to hit Merlin right in stomach causing him to crumple to his knees in pain

"Not so smart now are you boy," mocked The leader as he was about to hit Merlin again when a sound of a twig snapping distracting the bandits a couple of seconds later Arthur and the knights entered the clearing they seemed shocked to see that their camp had beaning raided but quickly got over their shock and quickly drew their swords and engaged the bandits. Arthur locked blades with one of the bandits and thanks to his superior training he easily overpowered the man and cut him down. that when looked over to the tree to see Merlin on his knees in pain leaving in defenceless a surge of anger and protectiveness wash over he quickly ran over to Merlin killing two bandits along the way

"Merlin stay behind me, "ordered Arthuer standing in front of Merlin protectively just in time to block attack from one of the bandits and quickly disarmed the bandit and killed the man

"Yes sire,"replied Merlin in a groan as he was still in pain but it was starting to faded as he looked to his left and saw the leader of the bandits charging towards them his huge brute from getting closer and closer "Arthur watch out!," shouted Merlin Arthur taking note of the warning from the younger boy he effortlessly swung his sword to the left blocking the attack. As they locked swords Arthur know he had to get the fight away from Merlin so he quickly kicked the man in the stomach making the man stumble back a few feet the man looked at Arthur with a murderous look on his face

"Come and get me then !." shouted Arthur luring the man a safe distance away from Merlin to make sure he was hurt during the duel. The pain finally leaving Merlin he was able to focus on the fighting and saw at Arthur duelling the leader of the bandits he could see that Arthur was mainly dodging and delivering quick counter attacks. As skilled as Arthur was it was clear that the leader of the bandits clearly outmatched on pure strength so merlin decided to help he muttered a spell under his breath to make sure no one heard him the spell wasn't a powerful one it just made the man stumble a bit at was all at Arthur need as he drove his sword in to the man stomach and pulled it making the man lifeless body crumple to the ground

"Sire are you ok ?," asked Leon running over to Arthur who looked behind him to see that Leon and the other knights had dealt with the reaming bandits who lay dead on the forest floor

"Yes am fine check if the men are ok then we're heading back to the castile "ordered Arthur walking over towards Merlin

"Yes sire, "replied Leon with a smile as he know Arthur was to focused on going to check on Merlin to hear him so he just shook his head and started to carry out his orders

"Merlin are you ok ? ," asked Arthur looking his manservant and friend up and down to see if he could spot any injuries on the younger boy

"Am fine, "replied Merlin but couldn't help the small wince of pain at escaped his mouth when he touch his stomach which Arthur instantly pick up on and give Merlin a concerned look but decided it would be best to let it go for now but he if he saw the boy in even more pain he will stop and examine Merlin himself

"Stop being such a girl Merlin , "said Arthur changing his concerned look for a smirk

"Prat," replied Merlin returning the smile just as Leon walked up to the two

"At the horses ready Sire ,"said Leon

"Thanks Leon coming let head back to the castile ,"ordered Arthur as the three of them walked over to the other knights and mounted their horses and started to head back to the castile. It was a pretty on eventful ride back but Merlin could have sworn at he could see Arthur giving quick worried looks every time Merlin would wince in pain but he just shake his head and ignored it by the time they got home it was almost dark once they dismounted and gave the horse to the stable Merlin was about follow Arthur to his chamber when he was stopped by the older boy

"Merlin your dismissed for tonight, "said Arthur he still need help to get changed in to his night clothes but was wanting Merlin to get checked out by Gaius to make sure he was ok

"But how are you going to get changed ?, "asked Merlin with a confused look on his face last time Arthur tried to change out of his clothes it didn't go to well

"I can change my cloths myself," replied Arthur but quickly withdrew his statement when he saw Merlin rise an eyebrow at him "Fine I will get George to help me now go before I change my mind ,"said Arthur

"Yes sire," replied Merlin with a smile as he rushed away towards his chamber his stomach hurting as he ran when he finally got to his chamber he found Gaius working on some medicine "Hey Gaius ,"said Merlin walking over to the old man work bench

"Hello my boy was the hunt ?, "asked Gaius still focused on his work

"We got ambushed by bandits again "Replied Merlin

"Are you ok ?," asked Gaius putting down the bottle he had in his hand looked concerned for his ward

"Yeah I just got hit in my stomach by a sword, "admitted Merlin with a sheepish smile knowing that Gaius would want to examining him

"Ok my boy go sit on my cot, "ordered Gaius Merlin nodded and want to sit on the old man cot once he sat down Gaius lifted Merlin shirt to see a huge bruise covering the boy thin stomach "Ok your stomach just bruised I got something to help it heal faster "said Gaius walking over to his workbench and grabbing a nearby bottle and came back over and rubbed the content on the boy stomach Merlin let out a breath of relief as he already felt better

"Gaius can I ask you something ,?"asked Merlin pulling his shirt back down

"Of course you can my boy,"said Gaius putting away the now empty bottle

"When I was on the hunt I had another vision about the queen when she was pregnant again so their must be something those visions must be trying to tell me something about the queen or the baby ," said Merlin trying to figure out the visons meant

"Sometime visions are just visions ,"said Gaius with a fake smile Merlin could tell he was hiding something but couldn't figure out what

"But,"started Merlin but was cut off by Gaius

"Anyway my boy it's getting late you should go to bed "said Gaius Merlin was about argue but one glare from the old man quickly made him think twice

"Night Gaius ," said Merlin he got a nodded from the older man and want in to his Chamber when a thought hit him if Gaius wouldn't tell him what he was hiding maybe Kilgharrah would have some answers for him with his mind made up. He waited for a few to make sure Gaius was fast sleep he then sneaked past Gaius cot almost tripping over a broom once he made it to the door he started to head towards the lower levels of the castile

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
